Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 8 + 9 \times \dfrac{ 10 }{ 10 } $
Answer: $ = 2 \times 8 + 9 \times 1 $ $ = 16 + 9 \times 1 $ $ = 16 + 9 $ $ = 25 $